<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Show You by lydslibrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911218">I Could Show You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary'>lydslibrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Dean Winchester - Freeform, AdultStoreWorker!Dean, Ball Gag, Dom!Dean Winchester, F/M, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, SPN AU Bingo, Spanking, dean literally works at a sex shop so you get the gist, finerging, sub!Reader, use of sex toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to step out of your comfort zone and finally visit a sex shop in search of some new toys. The guy at the counter, Dean, offers to show you how some of them work instead of just telling you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Could Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for an SPN AU Bingo on Tumblr! Feedback keeps me going. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Y/N’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            The bell above the door chimed as you walked into the place – a place that you had never stepped foot into before. Your friends had been urging you to step out of your comfort zone a little when it came to sex after you told them about your numerous unsuccessful sexual encounters. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to explore that side of yourself, you just haven’t been able to find anyone who was willing. You were extremely self-conscious about the kinds of things you were into. You couldn’t just tell your one-night stand to spank or choke you, what if it turned them off? Scared them away? Rough sex and bondage and breath play and all the other things that turned you on weren’t anything to be doing with people you just met anyway; you knew it involved a lot of trust and it could be dangerous to do any of those things with someone who didn’t know what they were doing. That’s why you kept all your sexual encounters very vanilla while your favorite porn categories where the exact opposite. Up until a week ago, you assumed your friends were very vanilla people as well. Until your best friend’s bachelorette party, where the secrets of everyone’s sex life were spilled. You replayed the conversation that you had heard in your head. <em>“I mean, he wrapped his hand around my neck while he was just like, pounding into me, and I nearly came on the spot.” “I like choking on dick so much better.” “I don’t know about the whole choking thing, but I’m not going to lie, I love being spanked.” “It’s the dirty talk that does it for me. Like, call me a whore outside of the bedroom and you’ll get slapped but inside the bedroom… slap me and call me a whore.”</em> You sat there, quietly, trying to bite back a smile because you had discovered that you were not alone. You didn’t say anything; even though you were probably the freakiest one there. It’d be out-of-character for you. You’ve been best friends with these girls since middle school and you don’t think they’ve ever even heard you cuss, let alone talk about sex. <em>“What about you. Y/N? You never talk about your sex life.” “That’s because there’s not much to talk about.” “What!? You’re a –” “No, I’m not a virgin. I just don’t think a man’s ever actually made me… you know.” “Girl, get out of your comfort zone a little. Go to a sex shop, buy some toys, explore a little. At the very least buy a damn vibrator… do you have a vibrator?” You shook your head. “Oh my God, go buy a vibrator. Love yourself a little.”</em> So, here you were, at a sex shop, stepping out of your comfort zone. Although you watched quite a bit of porn, your knowledge on sex toys and how they actually felt was at zero. You were going to need to ask some questions, and you were absolutely dreading it.</p>
<p>            “ID?” You heard a man ask as you walked past the counter that was at the front of the store.</p>
<p>            “Oh, yeah. Um, here,” you mumbled, handing the man your driver’s license. You looked up at him shyly and he smirked at you. The smirk alone was enough to make you start thinking about all the dirty things that you wanted him to do to you; he was without a doubt the hottest man you’d ever seen. Green eyes, chiseled jaw, light freckles dotting his tan skin. <em>It should be illegal to look like that</em>, you thought to yourself.</p>
<p>            “Alright, here you go,” he said, handing you back your ID. “If you need any help or have any questions, my name’s Dean. Just let me know.” You nodded quickly and began making your way through the aisles of porn.</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEAN’S POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            “Excuse me?” Dean heard a soft voice ask as he was sitting at the counter, flipping through the new porn magazines that the store had just got in. What a job, right? He looked up from the newest addition of <em>Busty Asian Beauties</em> to see the same woman who had walked in earlier standing on the other side of the counter, an array of sex toys in her hands and a look of embarrassment on her face. Y/N. Dean had made it a point to remember her name from when he checked her ID earlier; she was one of the hottest women he’d ever seen and the way she carried herself all innocently only made her more intriguing to him.</p>
<p>            “How can I help you, sweetheart?” Dean asked as he placed his magazine to the side and gave her a soft smile.</p>
<p>            “I was just, um… you told me if I had questions that you could help me?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, I’m your guy. Lay ‘em out. What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y/N’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            You laid out the toys that you had picked out on the counter; a vibrator, a dildo, anal beads, a ball gag, handcuffs, nipple clamps, and a paddle. Dean – you had remembered his name from earlier, because, well, how could you forget it? – raised his eyebrows in surprise which only made you all the more flustered. You felt heat in your cheeks and you instantly regretted going on this little escape from your comfort zone.</p>
<p>            “Okay… these,” you started, picking up the anal beads, “Do they feel good?” You winced from embarrassment.</p>
<p>            Dean chuckled at your innocence. “For some. Everyone’s different. My advice is never knock something ‘til you try it, but if you’re <em>really</em> uncomfortable with it then toss ‘em. Butt stuff’s not for everyone.”</p>
<p>            “They um… they seem to enjoy them in… porn,” you mumbled, absolutely mortified. You didn’t know how you were even getting words out at this point; this was so unlike you. But you needed answers, and who better to ask than a man who you’d probably never see again?</p>
<p>            “Everyone seems to enjoy everything in porn. Just a heads up – they don’t. Some people like butt stuff, some don’t. If you’re comfortable trying it, then try it,” he suggested. You nodded and placed the beads back on the counter, picking up your next item; the nipple clamps.</p>
<p>            “Do uh, do these hurt?” You questioned quietly. Dean chuckled.</p>
<p>            “Do you want them to?”</p>
<p>            Your breath hitched; he was asking you this question like he was about to use them on you. Not that you would mind if he did.</p>
<p>            “Uh – um, uh I don’t – I d-don’t know,” you stuttered.</p>
<p>            “Well, do you like pain?”</p>
<p>            “I, uh… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>            He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve never been spanked? Slapped? Roughed around in bed a little?”</p>
<p>            You nearly choked. You shook your head, looking at the floor. “No but… but I like watching it,” you mumbled. You didn’t have to look up to feel Dean’s smirk.</p>
<p>            “Any reason you haven’t tried it out yourself?”</p>
<p>            “I’m not going to have rough kinky sex at a one-night stand!” You exclaimed; a bit more defensively than you meant to.</p>
<p>            “Smart girl. So, you <em>want</em> to be dominated, you just don’t have anyone you trust to do it with?”</p>
<p>             You nodded. It was all you could bring yourself to do. He bit his lip; it seemed as though an idea had sprung into his mind and you could only hope that it was the same idea that was blossoming in your head. You wouldn’t mind this man taking you to the back room and showing you a thing or two about what it feels like to be dominated; he was clearly knowledgeable on the subject. “Do you recommend this one?” You asked, picking up the vibrator. Dean smirked.</p>
<p>            “Every girl I’ve used it on seems to enjoy it,” he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>            <em>Fuck. </em>You cleared your throat. This was your chance. Enough of shy, reserved, Y/N. It was now or never. “Well… what about this?” You smiled teasingly, a wave of unfounded confidence washing over you. You had the leather paddle in your hand now, the word <em>slut</em> engraved on it. Dean took it from you, running his fingers over it seductively.</p>
<p>            “I’d only use this when you misbehave,” he whispered, his lips curling into a sly smile. His eyes had darkened, and he was talking directly to you now. Directly about you. You could feel heat begin to rise in between your legs.</p>
<p>            “What about that?” You squeaked, nodding your head towards the dildo.</p>
<p>            “I don’t like sharing, but you strike me as the kind of girl that wants more than just her pussy filled, am I right?” You stared at him with your mouth agape, unable to reply. “Yeah, you’d love to have a cock in your throat while being fucked from behind, wouldn’t you? That lets me give you what you want, without having to share you.”</p>
<p>            You gulped. Were you dreaming? This could not possibly be real. The way he was talking to you was making you so fucking wet; you squeezed your thighs together just so you could feel some sort of friction on your core. You nodded in response to his question. Again, it was all you could bring yourself to do. You looked over to the remaining two items that you had yet to cover; the handcuffs and the ball gag. Dean grabbed them both before you could ask about them.</p>
<p>            “You know, I’m closing up shop for my lunch break anyway, and there’s no one here right now. If you’re up for it, I could show you what these do rather than sit here and tell you,” he smirked, leaning over the counter on his elbow, the handcuffs and ball gag dangling from his finger.</p>
<p>            You don’t know what possessed you to agree; it was never something you would have normally done – ever. You weren’t sure if it was the voices of your friends echoing in your head or if you were just genuinely tired of watching your fantasies play out on a computer screen while you got none of the action yourself, but the next words stumbled out of your mouth not-so elegantly. “I – uh, I – y-yeah. Yeah, that s-sounds good.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEAN’S POV</strong>
</p>
<p>Dean smiled and stepped out from behind the counter so he could lock up shop. He didn’t usually do this. Correction, he hadn’t ever done this with a customer. For two reasons. The first being, this was his place of work after all. And man, did he love his job. He got paid to read porn magazines and talk about sex all day; it was right up his alley. If he got fired, he’s not sure that he’d ever find a job that he’d enjoy as much as he did this one. The second reason being… well, he’d never encountered a single customer that he was attracted to as much as he was attracted to Y/N. Her innocence was so new to him; most of the people who walked in this shop knew exactly what they were looking for – they never had to ask questions that made Dean play out all the things he’d do to them in his head. But Y/N did. And now he was locking up 15 minutes early to go have sex in the back room: two things that he could be fired on the spot for if they were ever found out about. <em>Thank God we’re too cheap for cameras</em>, Dean thought to himself, as he double checked the lock on the door and flipped the sign on it to “Out for lunch, be back soon!”. He turned around to see Y/N still standing at the counter, watching him, and he smiled at her and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>            “Alright, uh, grab all that and follow me,” he said, motioning to the remaining sex toys on the counter with his hand that was still holding the handcuffs and ball gag. Y/N nodded and scooped the toys up in her hands before she began following Dean to the back of the store. Dean held the door that read “employees only” open for her and she stepped over the threshold hesitantly, as though she was second-guessing her decision to agree. “If you’re uncomfortable at any time, let me know,” Dean stated, closing the door behind him. She was facing away from him staring at the aisles of backstock, but she nodded to let him know she heard him. Dean walked up behind her, making sure to take a glance at her ass. She was wearing the simplest outfit; black leggings and a white tee that had a deep V, showing off just the right amount of cleavage, but it looked so fucking <em>good</em> on her. Dean stifled the groan that was threatening to escape his throat as he thought about all the things he was about to do to her. “You can put all that on the desk,” Dean ordered more than suggested, motioning to the desk in the corner. Yeah, the place was so cheap that the backstock room also served as the office, but in times like these when a surface like a desk was actually needed, Dean wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y/N’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>You walked over to the desk and laid out all the toys on it like you had done at the counter only minutes ago. As you stared at them, Dean came up beside you and threw the handcuffs and gag on the surface too. You looked at him nervously; he was inches away from your face and it was making you squirm. How could someone be so fucking attractive? It’s like God put all his effort into making this one man and then said “fuck the rest of you”.</p>
<p>            “You nervous?” Dean asked sweetly, which calmed your nerves a tiny bit.</p>
<p>            “A little,” you smiled softly, your hand coming across your chest to rub at your bicep anxiously.</p>
<p>            “Sit down,” Dean ordered gently, nodding towards the desk. You obeyed, lifting yourself to sit up on the desk in the small space that wasn’t covered in sex toys. Dean moved to stand in front of you and your legs parted for him, allowing him to come closer. He smirked and took a step closer to you, lifting your chin up with his index finger, forcing you to look directly into his green eyes. “I mean it, if at any point it’s too much, you just tell me,” he said sternly. You nodded.</p>
<p>            “Shouldn’t I have like a safe word or something?” You asked quietly, remembering that in 50 Shades of Grey, she had a safe word.</p>
<p>            “Yeah, uh, I like to use the color system, you familiar with that one?”</p>
<p>            “I mean I’ve never used it myself but yeah, green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop, right?” You smiled, proud of knowing at least <em>that</em>. Dean smiled.</p>
<p>            “You got it, sweetheart,” he praised, placing his hands on your hips and dipping his head to kiss your neck. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, to which he responded to by grabbing your wrists and placing your hands on the table on either side of you. “Keep your hands there ‘til I say otherwise,” he growled, and all you could bring yourself to do was nod because holy fucking hell, being ordered around like that was the hottest thing you had ever experienced, and you hadn’t even kissed yet. Dean went back to attacking your neck; sucking bruises into it that you knew you’d spend the next few days trying to figure out how to cover up, but you didn’t care. Somehow, he made neck kisses alone feel so… euphoric. He slowly made his way to your mouth, trailing sloppy kisses up your neck and jaw line, before his lips finally connected with yours in a way that made your heart jump into your throat. His lips were so plump and soft, and man were they so fucking <em>kissable</em>. Dean sucked your lower lip in between his teeth and bit down gently, an action that sent a shiver down your body and a pulse to your core. Your hands instinctively came up to his head, your fingers only beginning to wrap into his hair before he grabbed your wrists again and pulled his lips away from yours, eliciting a whine from you. “What’d I say, sweetheart?” He asked, staring at you with a look of disappointment on his face.</p>
<p>            “T-To keep my h-hands on the table,” you stuttered, suddenly nervous, yet excited, about what was about to happen to you. Dean gave you a knowing smile and a nod before pulling you off the desk, turning you around, and bending you over it in one swift motion. Your cheek was resting against the cold wood while the heat in between your legs rose. You were staring at the pile of toys beside you and watched as Dean picked out the handcuffs from the heap.</p>
<p>            “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself on your own,” Dean began as he grabbed one of your wrists and closed a handcuff around it, “then I guess you get to find out what the handcuffs are for,” he smirked, bringing your hands behind your back as he cuffed the other wrist. You shifted your weight from one leg to the other in attempt to feel some friction on your clit; it was pounding, as was your heart, and you weren’t sure that you had ever experienced the feel of heightened senses that you were experiencing now. Everything was just <em>so intense… </em>and you were loving it. You yelped as Dean’s hand came down on your ass unexpectedly. The sting of the hit was a pleasurable pain, and it was right then when you knew that you loved being roughed around far more than you enjoyed watching it happen to others on your computer screen. Maybe it was because in your everyday life you were so uptight and worried about everything; your brain rarely ever caught a break. But with this, with the way that you were being dominated, every decision being made for you; it let your brain relax and just <em>listen</em>. You squirmed again as you ached for some sort of touch in between your legs, earning another smack on your ass from Dean. “Stop movin’, sweetheart, or you’re gonna regret it,” he somehow managed to sing-song in a dominant manner. It sent a chill down your spine and Dean chuckled at your immediate effort to stay still. You felt him come up behind you, his fingertips trailing down your arms before they stopped to hook under the waistband of your leggings. You let out a whimper as Dean crouched down and pulled your bottoms down to your ankles, lifting each of your feet to shimmy the fabric all the way off of you. The fact that you were wearing sandals made this task much easier, and you silently thanked yourself for your outfit of choice as Dean threw your leggings to the side. He let out a pleased grunt as he took a look at the panties you were wearing; a black lace thong. He brushed his thumb over the cloth that was covering your cunt, a dark spot beginning to form in the fabric from your wetness. He let out a throaty chuckle as he stood back up and bent over you, placing his hands on the desk by your shoulders. You could feel his hard-on through his jeans pressed up against your ass, and it took everything you had in you to not grind up against it just to feel <em>something</em>. “So,” he began, glancing at the pile of sex toys beside you, “what do you want to try first?”</p>
<p>            “The vibrator,” you answered immediately, not even having to think about it. Your clit was begging for attention, almost uncomfortably so.</p>
<p>            “I think I’ll make you wait a little longer for that one,” Dean smirked, as he moved one of his hands down to your heat and rubbed around your entrance through the cotton fabric. “What about the beads?”</p>
<p>            You shook your head. “I, um, I don’t think I’m ready to t-try those y-yet,” you managed to get out.</p>
<p>            “That’s alright, we’ll save ‘em for another time,” Dean said, as he continued to casually rub you through your panties. <em>Another time</em>, you repeated in your head. The thought of an encounter like this happening again, with Dean, made an involuntary moan escape your lips and you instinctively grinded your hips against his hand, causing him to pull away immediately. “Well, guess you get to see what the paddle feels like then,” he huffed cockily, and you watched him grab it from the pile of toys beside you. “Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” He demanded, as he stepped to the side behind you to make sure he could deliver the spankings at the right angle.</p>
<p>            “Yes,” you squeaked.</p>
<p>            “Yes, what?” He growled, and that almost made you cum on the spot. All of your wildest sexual fantasies were coming true… in the back office of a sex shop. The universe is funny like that sometimes.</p>
<p>            “Yes, sir,” you smiled, nothing but excitement in your voice for what was coming. The first hit made you lunge forward, and you let out a yelp as the second came shortly after.</p>
<p>            “How’s that feel?” Dean asked, stopping to make sure that you were still alright and comfortable. You nodded as you tried to catch your breath before replying.</p>
<p>            “Good. You can go harder. Sir,” you made sure you didn’t forget to address him this time, now that you knew to do so, and he smirked as he delivered two more stinging hits to your bare ass.</p>
<p>            “What’s your color?” He questioned, double checking that you were <em>still</em> good. You had never been better.</p>
<p>            “Green, sir,” you replied, bracing yourself for the next hits. And when they came, they came hard and in a rapid succession, drawing all kinds of sounds from your throat. When Dean stopped and placed the paddle back down on the desk with the rest of the toys, you allowed yourself to take a breath and really feel the heat that was coming off your ass. You lifted your head the best that you could and looked back at him with a teasing smile on your face. “How does it look?” You asked, wigging your ass from side to side for him as he stood there and admired the view.</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEAN’S POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            Her ass was painted in red “sluts” from the paddle, and Dean was both surprised and impressed with the amount of spanking she could take for it being her first time. She was confident now, and Dean could tell by the way that she was wiggling her ass for him, like she wanted to show off his work.</p>
<p>            “You can look at it for yourself in the mirror later. I’m sure it’ll still be there,” Dean chuckled in response to her question, as he traced his fingertips over the letters on her ass. “You seemed to enjoy that quite a bit,” he smirked, dragging his fingertips to the hem of her thong and pulling it down to her ankles in one swift motion.</p>
<p>            “Because I did,” she replied, a bit sassier than she intended. Dean raised his eyebrows at her, but he was secretly enjoying her newfound confidence.</p>
<p>            “Looks like someone’s getting gagged because she wants to have an attitude,” Dean scolded, as he grabbed the ball gag from the desk and secured it around her head. “No more sounds out of you, understand?” Dean demanded, and Y/N nodded aggressively as she bit down on the ball gag. “Get on your knees,” Dean continued, and she lifted herself up off the desk and turned around to face Dean before she dropped to her knees. “Sit down and spread your legs, back against the desk.” She obeyed, kicking off her panties, that had still been at her ankles, which Dean picked up off the floor and placed in his pocket with a devilish smirk. He wanted to sear this moment into his mind forever; she was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Y/N’s POV</strong>
</p>
<p>            You gulped as you watched Dean put your thong in the pocket of his jeans. He was towering above you while you sat there on the cold cement floor, gagged and still handcuffed behind your back with your cunt on full display for him. Your adrenaline was pumping through your veins as you waited for Dean’s next command, and you could feel your juices leaking out of you and forming a small wet spot on the floor. Dean grabbed something off the table, but you were too low to see what it had been. Within moments he was crouching down in front of you, pulling your shirt and bra down, letting your breasts spill out of their constraints. Your nipples hardened as soon as they came into contact with the cool air, and Dean pulled out the nipple clamps from his back pocket and held them out in front of him with a questioning look. You nodded enthusiastically, causing him to chuckle softly. Dean placed the clamps on each of your nipples, which were attached by a small chain that weighed them down ever so slightly, so there was a constant pleasant tug. The clamps were tight enough to where they wouldn’t fall off, but they didn’t hurt at all. In fact, it just felt like if someone had been constantly pinching them with their fingers, which only added to the growing pulsating that you had been feeling in your clit. Dean reached up to the table again, grabbing the one toy that you had been dying to try out the most. You flinched as Dean turned it on, the buzz making you want to buck your hips up towards the sound, but you were scared to move. You didn’t want anything to jeopardize the possibility of finally feeling some fucking relief. Dean put his index finger to his lips as he stared at you, reminding you to be quiet. You nodded in response as he slowly inched the vibrator towards your heat. Finally, the vibrations settled on your clit and it took every ounce of self-control you had to not buck your hips or let out a moan. You leaned your head back against the desk, taking it all in. The handcuffs restraining you, the gag silencing you, the soreness that was starting to settle in your ass cheeks, the constant pulling on your nipples from the clamps, and the vibrations that were being sent through your body; you were on the very edge and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold anything back for much longer.</p>
<p>            “That’s right, sweetheart, I know it feels good, doesn’t it?” Dean asked in a low tone, as he added a finger inside you and began pumping. <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck,</em> you thought to yourself. The build-up was feeling so good that you almost didn’t want to feel the release. Dean added a second finger; he was trying to get you to squirm, to moan, <em>something</em> so he could torture you a bit longer, but you weren’t going to give it to him. As much as you wanted to keep enjoying the foreplay, you knew that you were about to experience the best orgasm of your life, and you weren’t about to do anything stupid to fuck that up. You squeezed your eyes shut as you pressed the back of your head against the desk. Dean was pumping his fingers in and out of you at a steady rhythm now, curling them at just the right spot. The coil in your abdomen that had been tightening ever since Dean had made you blush at the counter was ready to snap; you were just holding it off as long as you could because everything felt <em>so damn good</em>. “Good girl,” Dean praised, as he felt your cunt begin to tighten around his fingers, “that’s right, cum for me.”</p>
<p>            Your orgasm ripped through you and you lost all self-control. You convulsed as the feeling took over you, and you bit down on the gag as you let a scream escape your throat. Dean had been practically ejected from you due to the initial spasm from your release, and you felt your pussy clench around nothing as it pulsated when you came down from your high.</p>
<p>
  <strong>DEAN’S POV </strong>
</p>
<p>             <em>Jesus fucking Christ</em>, Dean thought to himself as he watched her let go. He sat back and sucked her arousal off his fingers as he took in every sporadic movement she was making – making because of him. Dean checked his watch briefly as Y/N came down from her high, and quickly jumped to his feet as he realized that he had to open the store back up 15 minutes ago. Dean bent over to take the gag off her, and she looked up at him from where she was still sitting on the floor. “Well, what’d you think? For your first time participating in the type of porn you like to watch?” Dean asked with a smirk. Y/N looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled.</p>
<p>            “Please tell me we’re going to get to do that again,” she said, a hint of pleading in her tone.</p>
<p>            Dean chuckled. “Well, you’re in luck sweetheart. I gotta go open back up for the rest of the day but… I’ll be back so you can help me deal with this,” he said, motioning to the evident boner under his jeans. She looked at him with confusion.</p>
<p>            “You’re gonna leave me here like this?”</p>
<p>            “Is that a problem?” Dean asked, the dominance back in his voice.</p>
<p>            Y/N shook her head. “No, sir. Not at all,” she replied with a devilish grin.</p>
<p>            And with that, Dean shot her a cheeky smile and headed out the door, more thankful for his job than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>